For You (Best friend)
by forHunHan
Summary: [SEQUEL UP!] It's HUNHAN fanfiction [Short Story] [ONE SHOOT] Apa kalian pernah menyukai seseorang? Bagiamana rasanya? Apakah bahagia? Bagiamana jika kalian harus melepas orang yang kalian sukai? Rasanya sakit, maybe. Itulah, Luhan adalah seseorang yang rela melepaskan perasaannya untuk seseorang yang disebut SAHABAT -GS- (Hunhan, Chanbaek, Hunsoo)
1. For You

**It's short story (One Shoot)**

 **My Old Story**

 **Karena cerita lama, maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita. Semoga aja nggak yaa hehe. Selamat membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **For You**

 **(Best friend)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Januari 2017,_

Aku duduk seorang diri di taman kota sambil melihat anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya dan orang tua mereka yang mengawasi sambil mengobrol asyik dengan orang tua lainnya. Sekali lagi aku melirik ke arah jam tanganku, sudah pukul 5 sore. Tetapi yang kutunggu tak datang juga, sudah satu setengah jam dari waktu janjian aku menunggunya. Ketika itu ponselku berbunyi, tanda pesan masuk.

.

 **Lu** **m** **ianhae** **. Aku tak bisa datang sore ini.**

 **Tiba-tiba aku** **mendapat panggilan untuk cek.**

 **Aku kabari nanti.**

 **.**

Ternyata pesan dari Baekhyun, sahabatku. Memang seringkali ia begitu, membatalkan janji secara tiba-tiba. Tapi aku memakluminya. Ia mengidap penyakit yang cukup parah. Seminggu sekali ia harus pergi ke rumah sakit untuk check up. Tak mesti seminggu sekali, kadangkala dalam seminggu ia bisa mengunjungi rumah sakit hingga tiga kali. Itu pun diketahui karena ia sering sekali pingsan, bahkan pernah sekali ia koma selama 3 hari. Baekhyun adalah sahabatku sejak masih kecil hingga kelas 2 SMA ini. Maklum saja, orang tua kami pun sahabat dekat. Rumah kami pun hanya berkisar 5 langkah saja, jelas, depan rumahku adalah rumahnya.

Karena sahabatku berhalangan datang, aku pun mengambil sepeda yang kuparkir di dekat pohon dan mulai mengayuh menuju rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, aku tak mendapati Baekhyun di sampingku. Selama pelajaran, aku terus saja memikirkannya. Sampai-sampai aku tidak mengerti apa yang dijelaskan oleh Kim Sonsaengnim. Saat istirahat pun aku memilih ke kantin sendiri lalu memakan makanan yang kubeli.

Saat bel pulang, aku langsung buru-buru bergegas ke mobil. Aku ingin menjenguk Baekhyun. Saat aku membuka tas dan mencari kunci mobilku, aku tak menemukannya. Aku panik.

Tiba-tiba dari belakangku ada yang bersuara, "Apa yang sedang kau cari? Kunci mobil?" aku refleks berputar 180 derajat. "Ini kuncimu? Tadi pagi aku menemukannya terjatuh di samping mobil ku." ucap seseorang yang kutahu bernama Sehun.

"Oh, gomawo. Aku berhutang padamu" ucapku sambil buru-buru mengambil kunci darinya dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku membunyikan klakson dan menancapkan gas menuju rumah Baekhyun.

 **.**

Aku merebahkan badanku di atas kasur sambil bernapas lega. Ternyata Baekhyun sudah bisa bersekolah besok, aku tidak mau duduk sendirian lagi, dan yang aku lebih lega lagi ia sudah mendingan. Ia tadi sempat bercerita padaku, ia tidak suka kalau berada di rumah saat hari-hari sekolah.

Tiba-tiba aku jadi berpikir tentang Sehun, apa ia tahu namaku ya?

 **.**

Aku berangkat agak pagi hari ini karena aku ingin menemui sahabatku. Setelah sampai di kelas aku melihat dia bersama seorang laki-laki. Aku mendekati mereka berdua, ternyata laki-laki itu Chanyeol. Chanyeol berbalik dan melihatku, "Annyeong" ia menyapa agak terkejut. "Oh, hai juga, Yeol" ucapku tak kalah terkejut. Waaaa, orang yang selama ini aku sukai menyapaku. Aku menjerit-jerit senang dalam hati.

Setelah Chanyeol keluar kelas aku cepat-cepat duduk di samping Baekhyun dan bercerita penuh semangat betapa cool-nya ia pagi ini. Baekhyun hanya senyum-senyum dan tertawa saja melihat tingkahku yang berlebihan ini. Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa berhenti ingin bercerita tentang dia. Tak lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi dan Lee Sonsaengnim sudah memasuki ruangan. Aku berhenti bercerita tentang Chanyeol dan mulai membuka buku.

 **.**

Saat jam istirahat, aku ke kantin, dan hari ini juga aku sendirian ke kantin. Karena Baekhyun tidak boleh lelah, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membelikannya makanan tanpa harus ia ke kantin. Saat ke kantin, aku berjalan sambil membaca buku. Tiba-tiba...

BRAAKK, aku menabrak seseorang dan buku yang kubaca terlepas dari tanganku.

"Ah mianhae," ucapku sambil mengambil buku yang kubaca tadi, tapi terlambat karena orang yang kutabrak sudah lebih dahulu mengambil bukuku.

"Tidak, aku yang minta maaf, karena terlalu fokus pada ponselku, aku jadi tidak tahu jika ada orang di depanku."

"Tidak, aku juga minta maaf, aku berjalan sambil membaca" merasa tidak enak, aku masih menunduk.

"Hei, bukankah kamu yang kehilangan kunci itu?" Apakah dia.. Sehun! Ah iya benar saja, orang kutabrak ternyata Sehun. Bodoh-bodoh, pikirku.

"Kita belum kenalan. Aku Oh Sehun, panggil saja Sehun" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Ooh, Ne. Aku Luhan, Xi Luhan, maaf ya membuatmu bertemu denganku di saat-saat yang menyebalkan" balasku membalas jabat tangannya.

"Hahaha. Tidak kok, baiklah aku ke perpustakaan dulu ya. Annyeong Luhan" ucap Sehun sambil melangkah menjauh. Aku mengangguk dan melanjutkan menuju ke kantin.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat pulang, aku bercerita pada Baekhyun tentang kejadian saat aku ke kantin. "Jadi kau ini menyukai Chanyeol atau Bakehyun?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mmmm.. dua-duanya boleh Baek," ucapku sambil tertawa.

Sahabatku itu memutar bola matanya, "jika kau ingin dua-duanya, berarti kau tak akan mendapatkannya satupun," ia berkata dengan nada serius.

"Tidak Baek, tenang saja,"

Saat kami menuju ke parkiran mobil, tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul dan tersenyum ke arahku lalu berbicara pada Baekhyun, "Baek, apa nanti malam bisa?" tanyanya. Aku terkejut tiba-tiba Chanyeol berkata seperti itu pada Baekhyun. Aku lantas meninggalkan mereka berdua. Aku agak berjalan ke depan.

Tak lama, Baekhyun menyusulku. "Lu, mianhae. Sebenarnya pagi tadi Chanyeol ke kelas karena ia mengajakku pergi nanti malam" ucap Baekhyun penuh sesal di matanya.

Aku tersenyum getir, aku paham perasaannya "Gwaenchanha. Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku sejak tadi? Aku tak tahu jika sahabatku ini disukai oleh idola sekolah. Berarti aku dengan Sehun saja" ucapku sambil menggoda Baekhyun.

Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum padaku lalu memelukku. Dia berbisik "Kau sahabat terbaikku". Aku tersenyum, tak akan aku biarkan Baekhyun tahu hatiku yang telah hancur ini. Biarlah aku yang tersakiti, daripada Baekhyun yang harus menanggung dua sakit sekligus.

 **.**

 **.**

Oppa-ku sungguh menyebalkan, malam yang dingin seperti ini aku disuruh membelikannya nasi goreng kesukaannya di dekat taman kota. Mau tak mau karena Mama, Baba belum pulang aku membelikannya. Dari tempat aku membeli nasi goreng, aku melihat seorang wanita menuju ke kursi tidak jauh dari tempat aku berdiri, sepertinya ia ingin menemui orang yang menunggunya disana. Aku jadi ingat dengan Baekhyun yang malam ini sedang bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Memikirkannya saja membuat hatiku terasa lebih sakit, tetapi aku memutuskan untuk melupakannya saja.

Aku mengambil nasi goreng yang sudah siap dan membayarnya. Tak sengaja aku melihat ke arah dua orang tadi, aku melihat wanita itu berjalan dengan susah payah dan tiba-tiba ia terjatuh. Aku mendengar samar samar suara "Baek, Baekhyun-ah, Baekkii bangun Baek!". Tadinya aku tak mempedulikannya, karena banyak saja yang namanya Baekhyun di dunia ini. Aku baru sadar setelah aku benar-benar mengamati mereka sedetil mungkin, dan ternyata itu memang Baekhyun. Baekhyun sahabatku. Aku meletakkan nasi gorengku dan secepatnya berlari menuju ke tempat mereka.

"Yeol, Baekhyun kenapa?! Kenapa bisa pingsan?" tanyaku khawatir

"Aku tak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja ia terjatuh. Baekhyun-ah bangunn" ucap Juan lagi sambil mencoba menyadarkannya karena mata Baekhyun masih terbuka.

"Baek, Baekhyunn bangunn!" ucapku hampir menjerit menangis. Kemudian tangannya yang ada di pangkuanku tiba-tiba terjatuh dan matanya perlahan-lahan tertutup. Napas terakhir pun terhembus. "Baekhyuuuunn-aah!" Chanyeol menjerit karean tak mau kehilangan. Aku menutup mataku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku menangis, air mata ini tak mau berhenti. Aku tak sanggup bila Baekhyun harus pergi sekarang juga.

Tak lama keluarga Baekhyun datang, ternyata keluarganya memang sudah tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi. Mereka memasukkannya ke mobil.

 **.**

 **.**

Di pemakaman ini, tersisa aku dan Chanyeol. Aku masih meratapi kepergian Baekhyun yang terlalu cepat ini. Begitu pun laki-laki di sampingku ini, ia terlalu sayang pada Baekhyun, sehingga ia sulit melupakannya. Tiba-tiba air mataku jatuh lagi, kali ini lebih deras. Aku tak bisa menghentikannya. Dari belakang, aku merasa ada yang menyentuh pundakku lembut. Aku berbalik, ternyata Sehun. Aku menangis di depannya, lalu ia menarik kepalaku ke dekapannya. Alhasil aku menangis di pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _November 2019,_

Aku menyelesaikan perbincanganku dengan Sehun saat terdengar pemberitahuan bahwa pesawat dengan tujuan London akan lepas landas 30 menit lagi. Aku akan melanjutkan kuliah di London.

"Begitulah alasan aku melepasmu, sayangi dia, cintai dia seperti kau mencintaiku. Ia lebih membutuhkanmu. Aku tak ingin Kyungsoo seperti sahabatku, Baekhyun" ucapku sambil menatap menerawang jauh.

Sehun masih diam tak bergeming.

"Jam terbangku sudah tiba, Kyungsoo juga sudah datang. Aku akan merindukanmu teman" aku tersenyum padanya lalu bergegas pergi. Sebelum ke pesawat aku menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Percayalah padanya, Sehun sangat menyayangi dan mencintaimu" ucapku berbisik pada Kyungsoo dan memeluknya.

Aku meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dalam jalanku menuju pesawat air mataku jatuh kembali, kali ini hanya beberapa tetes sehingga aku segera menghapusnya. Lalu berbalik, melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Lalu berbalik lagi dan tersenyum dengan air mata yang menetes kembali.

Walau hati ini selalu tersakiti, seperti ada yang menyayatkan pisau tepat di pusat hatiku, tapi aku selalu rela melakukannya. Demi apa pun, jika itu membuat sahabatku bahagia, aku rela meski hatiku yang menjadi korban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUUUAA maafkan jika ceritanya terlalu cepat dan membuat bingung T.T Apa kalian suka ceritanya?  
**

 **Silakan review jika kalian menyukainya hehe ^^**

 **Gamsahamnida *loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	2. Sequel

Annyeoongg!

Ciee gak rela ya Sehunie sama Kyungiiee. Aku juga kok :( Aku terhura karena ada yang berminat dengan ff ini :')

Okedeh ini aku kasih sequel-nya okeey. Selamat membaca!

 **.**

 **.**

 **For You (Best Friend)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kak aku sudah turun dari pesawat–" wanita cantik dengan pakaian yang sangat fashionable mendorong kopernya menuju kursi yang ada di lobi. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak mendengar jawaban dari sebrang sana, "baiklah, aku akan menunggu di lobi–"

…

"Iya," ia duduk lalu meletakkan ponselnya di saku setelah memutar musik yang akan menemaninya menunggu.

Ia menghirup udara dalam. Aroma ini, aroma yang masih sama dengan 7 tahun lalu, dimana ia melepaskannya. Terkadang ia memikirkannya dan menyesal, tapi jika mengingat sahabatnya maka ia berusaha tak menyesal. Biarkanlah, mungkin laki-laki itu bukan orang yang tepat untuknya. Sudah berkali-kali, mungkin lebih dari berkali-kali ia meyakinkan dirinya karena selama 7 tahun ia tak bisa melupakannya sekalipun.

Setengah jam kemudian, seorang pria menghampirinya "maaf Lu, kemacetannya sangat parah" ucapnya.

"Tak apa Kak," wanita cantik itu tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang, Mama sudah menunggu," ajak kakaknya sambil mengambil alih koper adiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang," seorang wanita cantik baru saja pulang dari supermarket dengan 2 kantung plastik besar di tangannya. Ia menutup pintu dan kembali mengambil belanjaannya yang ia letakkan sejenak di lantai.

"Eommaa!" seorang anak perempuan yang usianya sekitar 3 tahun berlari menghampiri ibunya.

"Sayang jangan berlari," wanita cantik itu memperingatkan putrinya lalu menggendongnya.

Seorang pria tinggi berkulit putih pucat keluar dari ruangan yang sama dengan anak perempuan yang berlari menyambut ibunya. "Kenapa tidak menelfonku saja? Aku bisa menjemputmu," ucapnya sambil mengambil belanjaan yang kembali diletakkan oleh wanita tadi di lantai karena anak perempuannya meminta digendong. Lalu ia meletakkannya di meja makan.

"Lalu yang menjaga Krystal?" tanya wanita itu.

"Aku bisa membawanya Kyung, mana mungkin aku tega meninggalkan putri kecil ini" pria itu mendekat dan mengusak sayang kepala Krystal. Krystal menggeliat, merasa terganggu dengan usakan di kepalanya, lalu ia menatap pria itu dengan tatapan kesal ala mata kecilnya.

"Aa lucunya," pria itu malah semakin gemas dengannya.

"Sepertinya panasnya sudah turun," ucap Kyungsoo setelah mengecek suhu tubuh anak perempuannya. Sehun mengangguk membenarkan.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya, ia berbincang banyak dengan kakaknya. Ia memang merindukan kakak laki-lakinya yang menyebalkan ini. Seringkali mereka akan tertawa bersama karena topik mereka menggelikan atau lucu.

"Agh!" tiba-tiba ketika sedang tertawa karena menceritakan kisah memalukan Luhan yang salah masuk kelas karena terburu-buru, Luhan merasakan sakit di perut bagian atasnya.

Kakaknya yang berada di sampingnya panik, "kenapa Lu? Sakit?"

Luhan mengangguk, "sepertinya karena belum makan,"

"Makanya kamu ini, makan harus tepat waktu Lu. Jangan terlambat makan!" kakaknya mulai menceramahi adiknya yang suka sekali menunda makan ini.

"Iya iya, sekarang aku ingin makan di rumah Kak, cepat!" Luhan meminta kakaknya agar mengemudi lebih cepat.

"Iya iya–"

"Aghh!" Luhan semakin menekan perutnya karena sakitnya semakin parah. Ia membungkukkan badannya.

"Luhan!" kakaknya pun menepikan mobilnya. "Sebelah mana yang sakit?" tanya kakaknya. Luhan masih saja memegang perutnya. Kakaknya yang semakin khawatir akhirnya menurunkan sandaran kursi mobil agar Luhan bisa berbaring lalu ia melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehunaaa," suara teriakan wanita menggema di seluruh rumah meneriakan nama laki-laki yang satu-satunya ada di rumah.

"Kenapa?" Sehun menuju sumber suara yang berasal dari kamar utama.

"Badan Krystal panas sekali" ucapnya dengan nada khawatir. Sehun mendekat dan memegang kening anak perempuan di ranjang.

"Iya Kyung ia panas sekali. Ayo cepat bawa ke rumah sakit!" Sehun menggendong Krystal setelah memakaikan pakaian hangatnya sedangkan Kyungsoo mengisikan barang-barang yang dikira perlu untuk Krystal ke dalam tas.

 **.**

 **.**

"Dok bagaimana keadaan adik saya?" tanya Yifan pada dokter yang baru saja selesai menangani Luhan.

"Ia mengalami maag. Apalagi sepertinya ia jarang makan belakangan ini, jadi maag-nya bertambah parah. Tapi tenang, belum sampai kronis" ucap sang dokter.

Yifan mengangguk, "terima kasih dok," ucapnya. Sang dokter mengangguk dan meninggalkan Yifan di sana, seorang suster menghampirinya.

"Maaf Tuan, ini biaya administrasinya silakan di urus di bagian administrasi," ucapnya.

"Ah ya," Yifan mengambil kertas yang disodorkan oleh suster tersebut dan menuju bagian administrasi."Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang petugas yang dihampiri YIfan.

"Ya, saya ingin mengurus administrasi atas nama Wu Lu Han"

 **.**

 **Hunsoo Side**

"Kyung, aku urus administrasinya dahulu, aku sudah menelfon Jongin, ia akan segera datang" ucap Sehun pada Kyungsoo yang sedang menyuapi Krystal. Krystal positif terkena gejala DBD, jadi ia harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari.

Sehun melewati koridor rumah sakit menuju bagian administrasi. Ia sepertinya harus menunggu karena saat ini disampingnya, seorang laki-laki sedang berbicara pada petugas di sana.

" _Atas nama Wu Lu Han"_

DEG

Tiba-tiba jantung Sehun berdetak cepat, sesak yang ia rasakan, suhu tubuhnya mendingin karena mendengar nama yang selama ini tidak pernah ia dengar lagi, lebih tepatnya 7 tahun lalu. Apa benar Luhan yang baru saja di sebut adalah Luhan yang selama ini ia rindukan? Sehun memperhatikan laki-laki di sampingnya, apa ia kekasihnya atau sudah suami?

"Maaf ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?" petugas administrasi membuyarkan lamunan Sehun yang ternyata laki-laki di sebelahnya sudah pergi dari sana.

"Ah ya, saya ingin mengurus administrasi."

"Atas nama?" tanya petugas tersebut.

"Krystal, Kim Krystal"

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini Sehun dan Kyungsoo sedang membawa Krystal ke taman, karena Krystal terus saja merengek ingin pulang. "Eomma, appa dimana?" tanya si kecil Krystal.

"Sebentar lagi sayang," ucap ibunya.

Sehun berhenti melangkah, ia melihat seseorang yang sangat-sangat ia kenal. Cinta pertamanya. Keempatnya berhenti dan saling berhadapan.

"Luhan?!" Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa di depannya adalah sahabatnya.

"Kyung..soo?" Luhan tak menyangka jika ia akan bertemu dengan sahabatnya yang selama ini ia hindari, secepat ini? bahkan saat Luhan benar-benar baru kembali.

Segera saja Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan, "Kau ini! bagaimana bisa selama ini tak menghubungi kami?! Aku benar-benar merindukanmu bodoh! Kenapa kau lama sekali di sana?!" Kyungsoo menangis sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan. Luhan merasa bersalah harus menghindari sahabatnya ini karena hal yang benar-benar bodoh. "Maafkan aku," hanya kata itu yang dapat Luhan ucapkan.

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, "Aku tak memaafkanmu secepat itu, kau harus ke rumah kami," ucapnya. Kata-kata KAMI yang Kyungsoo ucapkan benar-benar menghancurkan hati Luhan menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil. Luhan melihat orang lain yang bersama Kyungsoo, Sehun, orang yang selama ini ia hindari juga karena kerinduannya. Sehun menatap Luhan dalam sekali seakan ia tak rela jika Luhan hilang dari pandangannya, ia sangat merindukannya.

Lalu Luhan beralih pada anak kecil yang berada di kursi, ia tersenyum penuh rasa sakit "Wah anak kalian–"

"Krystal bukan anak kami," dengan cepat Sehun menyela, ia tak ingin Luhan salah paham. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Krystal anak angkat?" entah apa yang Luhan pikirkan, ia benar-benar tak bisa berpikir dengan waras. Yifan menyikut adiknya yang seenaknya bicara itu. Luhan menatap kakaknya sengit.

Kyungsoo tertawa keras membuat Luhan tambah bingung, "kau ini ada-ada saja, kau tak lihat matanya saja menyerupaiku. Hanya saja kulitnya–"

BUGH!

Luhan hampir saja terjatuh karena seseorang tak sengaja menabraknya jika Sehun tak sigap menahannya. "Tak apa?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Ya," jawab Luhan sekenanya, jantungnya benar-benar ingin meledak. Berdoa saja agar wajahnya tak memerah.

Sehun segera melihat siapa yang seenaknya menabrak Luhan, "Kau–" Sehun ingin meneriaki sepupunya itu, ternyata ialah yang menabrak Luhan, Kim Jong In.

"Maafkan aku Nona, apa kau terluka? Aku benar-benar sial karena tersandung batu itu," ucap Jongin membungkuk.

"Kau harus hati-hati Tuan" Yifan menatap galak pada Jongin yang telah menabrak Luhan. Sehun yang menangkap pemandangan laki-laki bersama Luhan sangat memperhatikan Luhan lantas meringis, _sepertinya aku benar-benar tak ada harapan_ pikir Sehun.

"Maafkan aku, putriku sedang sakit jadi aku terburu-buru" ucap Jongin.

Luhan terkejut, "jadi–"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "ya Lu, aku menikah dengan Jongin bukan dengan Sehun. Aku dahulu hanya menyukai Sehun bukan mencintainya, aku tak mungkin juga menikahi seseorang yang masih mencintai cinta pertamanya bahkan setiap saat memikirkannya–"

"Kyung–" Sehun hendak menegur Kyungsoo tetapi langsung dipotong oleh Kyungsoo.

"–Sehun mengajakku ke rumahnya, kami memang hampir menikah tapi aku melihat Jongin. Hatiku benar-benar tercuri sepenuhnya" jelas Kyungsoo malu-malu.

Luhan dan Sehun saling menatap, mereka seperti menyalurkan kerinduan yang sangat. Luhan meneteskan satu air matanya dan tersenyum. Sepertinya ia sangat bahagia.

"Kau–" Sehun menatap pada laki-laki di sebelah Luhan.

Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya, "aku kakak Luhan, Wu Yi Fan. Aku senang jika kau benar belum menikah" ia tersenyum.

Ada kelegaan di hati Sehun, ia sepenuhnya benar-benar bahagia, ia menyambut uluran tangan itu, "Aku Oh Se Hun". Lalu ia menatap Luhan dan tersenyum, "aku benar-benar merindukanmu," ucapnya.

Luhan mengangguk, "Aku juga," mereka benar-benar ingin melampiaskan kerinduan dengan berpelukan sebelum seseorang menahannya.

"Kau belum menikah dengan adikku," ternyata orang itu adalah Yifan.

"Oh ayolah kak," Luhan mengerang.

"Baiklah-baiklah," ucapnya sambil tertawa menggoda. Akhirnya pun Sehun dan Luhan saling melepas rindu mereka, Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Yifan pun tersenyum bahagia.

"Uuuu paman Thehun mecum!" suara menggemaskan terdengar ditengah momen kebahagian itu, semuanya menoleh pada si kecil Krystal dan HunHan pun melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Sayang, pelukan tidak mesum," ucap Ibunya sambil menahan rasa terkejutnya.

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa dalang dibalik ini," ucap Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "siapa lagi jika bukan ayahnya," ia menatap tajam Jongin, "kenapa?" tanya Jongin yang pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan ajari anakku, dia itu perempuan bukan laki-laki," Kyungsoo memarahi suaminya itu.

"Kalau begitu kita buat anak laki-laki saja, bagaimana?" Jongin langsung saja mendapat tatapan galak dari istirnya sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun menutup telinga Krystal agar tak mendengar obrolan dewasa kedua orangtuanya. "Ya! Disini ada Krystal," Sehun memperingati.

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah taman yang telah dihias dengan hiasan yang benar-benar bisa membuat orang tercengang karena terlalu indah, seorang laki-laki tengah berlutut di hadapan seorang wanita cantik yang tengah terkejut dengan perlakuan laki-laki yang ia cintai itu.

"Aku Oh Se Hun. Hari ini aku beranikan diri untuk berlutut di hadapan wanita yang selama ini aku cintai sepenuh hati. Aku bersumpah dihadapan mereka yang hadir disini, aku akan membahagiakanmu, aku tak akan melepasmu walau sedetikpun. Wu Lu Han, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Sehun berkata dengan lantang dan penuh percaya diri, jangan lupakan Senyumnya yang menawan juga.

Luhan meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan, ini adalah kebahagian kedua setelah bertemu dengan laki-laki yang ia cintai, Luhan mengangguk "Ya, aku mau Oh Se Hun!" jawab Luhan dengan nada yang dipenuhi kebahagiaan.

Sehun memasangkan cincin di jari manis Luhan, setelah itu terdengan suara tepuk tangan meriah dan siulan-siulan menggoda. Sehun berdiri dan mengecup kening Luhan sayang lalum memeluknya, "Terima kasih sudah menerimaku dan tetap merindukanku," bisik Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, "Terima kasih juga masih mencintaiku,"

Lalu mereka berpelukan membagi perasaan bahagia mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Huaaa selesai sequel nya yeeee!

Semoga kalian suka ya dengan sequel ini hehehe

Seneng kan Luhan dah sama Sehun cie ciee

Makasih banget ya buat yang ngasi kritik, saran, dan semangatnya hehehe :) maaf juga kalo ceritanya alurnya kecepetan, ya gtu deh ceritanya gak pake liat-liat dulu langsung publish haha jdi banyak typo juga maafkeuun 0:)

Cerita ini ada yang suka aja makasih banget hehe :)

Sampai jumpa di short story lainnya byee ^^

Silakan baca Adventurous Dream (buat chapter 5 bakal di-update kok) dan New story: Can I Be Wit You? (new storynya besok :p) Tapi- ... -tunggu aja besok wkwk

Gamsahamnida *loveforHUNHAN yeayy!


End file.
